Digital media content such as audio, video, and images may be consumed by a user on a variety of devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants, portable digital media players, gaming consoles, mobile telephones, and the like. The digital media content may be shared by users via a peer-to-peer network or a centralized file-sharing network.
Existing systems fail to provide a record of the users' experiences with the digital media content and with other users. For example, existing media players may list the digital media content that has been rendered recently to the user. These existing media players, however, fail to list the users' experiences and encounters with other users. In addition, the existing media players do not allow users to take meaningful action on the listed media content, other than to render the content again.